Mother of The Apocalypse
by AJealousSoulsLully
Summary: The Walking Dead retold but with Fem!Rick. Ricky Grimes ventures into the world where the dead walk, meeting up with various survivors, some live, some die, some kill, some get killed, she desperately clings to the last bit of humanity she has while trying to keep everyone safe. It isn't easy being a mother and a leader within a zombie apocalypse. Rated M to be safe. Fem!Rick/Daryl


It seemed like Fem!Rick/Daryl was favored so I decided to make another story with this type of idea, so there will be about a couple or so characters that may or may not be genderbent, but so far the only genderbent characters are Rick, Lori, and Michonne, Fem!Rick is known as Ricky Grimes, Male!Lori is Leo because I couldn't come up with anything better, and finally Michonne will be known as Michael which is the best I can come up with, so if anyone can come up with something better please tell me as long as it's close to Michonne's name and I'll replace my idea with yours, giving you credit for it, anyway ~ I do not own The Walking Dead

* * *

**1: Days Gone By**

Slowing to a halt, the police cruiser's breaks squealed with protest as it's owner popped the trunk, exiting the car was Ricky, her blue eyes scanning the area as she ran a hand through her shoulder length brown hair before placing her hat back upon it's rightful place. Moving to the trunk she grabbed a red gas container and a yellow funnel, making her way passed the various cars in all conditions, she slowed in her pace when she spotted a couple bodies still within their car, continuing with her pursuit she made it to the gas pumps only to find a sign sprayed with black paint reading: _**NO GAS.**_Realizing she wouldn't be getting anything, she turned on her heel only for shuffling noises to attract her attention, getting to the ground she spotted ragged bunny slippers followed by a hand picking up a teddy bear, jogging from behind the parked car she reached a hand out towards the little girl,

"Little girl?" she called out, the person kept walking, "Little girl, I'm a policewoman, no need to be afraid,"

The figure finally stopped, turning around it gave Ricky a good look at the face, reeling at the sight she felt her heart drop, this little girl was one of those _things, _growling, it began shuffling its way towards Rick, picking up speed as it progressed with arms stretched out,

"God," Ricky murmured, reaching for her gun.

The sound of a revolver going off echoed throughout the blue skies.

* * *

Radio chatter served as background noise for both Ricky Grimes and her friend Shane Walsh as they sat within their squad car, as Shane discussed his exploits in hopes of making Ricky feel a little better, he knew his friend was having problems with Leo, her husband, but he didn't know what he could do for her, he wanted to help, but he knew nothing about couple stuff, and despite her being a woman with shoulder length brown hair that curls outward at the ends and with the body of an attractive athletic woman, she held herself like a man, she even preferred the nickname, _Rick, _over her real name _Ricky, _in short, she was his best friend and was like a partner in crime, basically, she was like one of the boys, especially since she was about the only female cop who could hold her own.

_Tomboy._

"What's the difference between men and women?" Rick questioned, snacking on a french fry,

"Is this a joke?"

"No, I'm serious,"

Shane chewed on the french fries he had stuffed into his mouth, thinking this question over as Rick waited patiently for an answer, munching on a french fry here and there, he hummed capturing her attention,

"I've never met a woman who knew how to turn off a light," Shane grinned,

"Hey," Rick grumbled, smacking his bicep,

Laughing, Shane calmed himself down, holding his hands out in surrender, "Y'know I'm just kidding with you, Ricky, you're like one of the guys," he took a bite out of his hamburger, "You don't count,"

Ricky merely snorted, eyeing the fries, "Is that so?",

"But I swear to God. It's like I come home, house all lit up, and my job, you see, apparently because my chromosomes happen to be different-," Rick's face morphed into confusion as she rethought what he said, "-is I've gotta walk through that house, turning off every single damn light this chick left on,"

"Is that right?" she murmured, now poking at the hamburger with only one bite in it,

"Yeah, baby," Shane hummed, "Oh, Reverend Shane is preaching to you now, girl,"

Rick cast him a look before she burst out laughing, Shane grinned at her, watching her smile as he laughed along with her, it was times like this that Shane almost felt like he should have been the one with the other matching ring to her's, almost. Continuing with his story he'd get a few chuckles from her here and there, paying extra special attention to her just to see her smile, but it was when things fell silent that he knew, he just knew things would turn her mood sour, despite how hard he tried to make her feel better, he knew it was lingering within the back of her mind,

"So, how's things going with Leo?" Shane murmured, he didn't want to do this to her, but he knew it had to be done, just to get things off her chest,

A sigh escaped through her nose as she looked down at the steering wheel, he watched as the wheels within her head turned, watched as she thought the best way to avoid this,

"He's good-," she began, "He's good with turning off the lights," Shane smiled weakly, "Real good. It's me who forgets sometimes."

"Now, you know that's not what I meant," Shane chastised,

Throwing her balled up napkin down she took on a helpless look, "We had a bad night last night,"

"Hey look, man," Shane began, trying to calm her down, "I may have failed to amuse with my sermon, but I did try, the least you can do is speak,"

Snorting, Rick rested her head against the headrest of her seat, "That's what he always says. Speak. Speak. You'd think I was the most closed-mouth son-of-a-bitch to ever hear him tell it,"

"Do you ever express your thoughts?" Shane inquired, looking at her as she thought this over, "Do you share your feelings? That kind of stuff,"

"Thing is," Rick began, taking on a lost look, "Lately, whenever I try, everything I say just makes him impatient, like he didn't want to hear it after all, it's like he's pissed at me and, and I don't know why,"

Looking to the hood of the car, Shane felt an odd mixture of emotions bubble within his chest, anger at Leo, frustration at not being able to help, and the sudden urge to just take a hold of Ricky and pull her into a hug just to keep her safe from everything, he knew the last one wouldn't go over well considering she claimed to be able to handle herself and proved she could more times than not ~ It was then the radio crackled to life, the dispatcher calling for backups close to the vicinity, immediately Shane and Rick began gathering the trash, Shane throwing it out as Ricky pulled out of the parking lot.

Approaching the area, Shane began readying himself, putting on his gloves as Ricky drove, her face set into a look that screamed the _no nonsense _type of look she had whenever they were called on. Slowing the car to a stop, Rick popped the trunk as Shane got out, grabbing the spikes, Rick exited the car helping Shane set them across the road before they got back in to the car, backing up she stopped the car a safe distance away from the area, it's tires screeching. Everyone jumping out of their squad cars, the sound of guns cocking could be heard,

"Sounds like they chasing those idiots up and down every back road we've got," a dark skinned officer spoke up,

"Maybe we'll get on one of them video shows, y'know?" another spoke, aiming his weapon, "Like 'World's Craziest Police Chases', what do you think?"

"What I think, Leon, is you need to stay focused and make sure you've got a round in the chamber and your safety off." Rick grumbled, fixing the man with an annoyed look,

Said man seemed rather surprised but checked his weapon and took off the safety, feeling rather embarrassed at having the woman notice something he didn't, Shane snickered under his breath, aiming his shotgun down the road, Rick was still as sharp as ever. At the distant sounds of fellow police vehicles, everyone tensed, readying themselves,

"Would be kinda cool gettin on one of them shows," Leon added,

Both Rick and Shane looked at each other before aiming their weapons once again, Rick shaking her head at the man's antics. The sirens blaring became louder as they got closer and before they knew it they spotted the car was approaching, running over the spikes successfully blowing out it's tires. Now without traction the car began to swerve all over the road, tumbling off the road and into a nearby pasture,

"Holy shit," Shane swore, moving in along with the other cops,

Everyone had their guns drawn, all watching as one of the offenders crawled out from the driver's side, something glinting dangerously in his grasp,

"GUN! GUN! GUN!" one of the officers shouted in warning,

"Put the gun down!" Rick ordered, she didn't want to kill the man but if he pushed her hand, she knew she had to,

The man ignored her orders and fired off a single shot causing the small group of police to start firing, during this firefight, the man successfully landed a hit on Rick who fell with a yell, capturing Shane's attention, he grew more agitated at the man before him and fired his shotgun as fast as it would go as Rick made her way to safety at the side of the road, another man had joined the firefight, it lasting a total of 10 minutes before both men were dead.

"Rick!" Shane called out,

"I'm all right!" she yelled back, wheezing as she checked her revolver's remaining bullets,

Running to her side he felt a wave of relief wash over him, "I saw you get tagged, girl, that scared the hell out of me,"

"Me too." Rick added, struggling to her feet, "That son of a bitch shot me! You believe that?" Rick grumbled,

"What? It catch you in your vest?"

"Yeah,"

Everyone unaware of a third man crawling out from the totaled car, Shane's attention on Ricky as she checked her vest,

"Shane, you do not tell Leo that happened-, ever," Rick growled, unaware of the man aiming his weapon at her, "You understand?"

As Shane was about to nod a shot resonated through the countryside's skies, Rick letting out a cry as she fell to the ground, out of reflex Shane fired at the source, nailing the man in the chest. Falling to his knees beside Rick he removed her button up shirt to check on the wound, putting pressure on it he began barking orders at the remaining officers, angry at himself and the others for not seeing the third man, he looked to Rick trying to keep her conscious by murmuring words of reassurance.

* * *

Entering the hospital room Ricky currently resided in, the sounds of the heart monitor and her labored breathing greeted him, biting his lip he ventured deeper within the room, aching as he took in her appearance, she was completely bedraggled, she, she didn't look like herself, he hated seeing her like this, he hated himself for not seeing the man. Sighing, he approached her bedside holding a vase filled with flowers,

"Hey bud," he greeted meekly, "We're still here, we're still hanging in there~,"

She looked so out of it, her eyes were open but it was like they weren't even seeing, he hated this, hated not knowing if she'd, no, no, he refused to think any further, turning his attention to the vase he allowed it to occupy his mind,

"Everyone pitched in on these, they wanted me to bring them down here, they send their love, and they just-, they hope you come back real soon,"

Silence.

"Shane?" looking to her side she saw that no one was there, "Shane? You in the John?"

No answer. Looking to the bedside stand she noticed the flowers were now withered, frowning she reached a shaky hand towards them, grabbing on to one of the petals that crumbled between her fingers, falling to the tabletop, turning her attention to the clock she found that it wasn't moving. Confused, she struggled to get up from the bed only to end up losing her balance and falling to the floor,

"Nurse!" she called out, "Nurse, help!"

Nobody came running, getting to her feet she hobbled her way towards the bathroom, throwing the door open she turned on the faucet and splashed some water on to her face then looked to her reflection, her shoulder length hair had grown an inch or so and was now just above her chest, now a little frightened she stumbled out into the hall The lights flickered and buzzed, wires hung from the ceiling, papers scattered over the floor, it looked like a tornado had come through. Walking down the hall she made her way towards a desk, grabbing the phone she put it to her ear, nothing, putting it back down she began searching the desk's surface contents, finding some matches, lighting one she allowed it to die out before she spotted some double doors, looking through the glass she felt her heart drop as she spotted a dead body of a woman, her stomach area missing, blood everywhere.

Now fully terrified she quickly made her way down another hall, slowing her pace as she eyed various bullet holes and blood splatters, nearing another set of double doors made of steel she saw the words: **DON'T OPEN. DEAD INSIDE. **Painted upon it's doors, a chain was wrapped around the handles as well as a board wedged in there, reaching for the door she heard movement on the other side, stopping, she watched the doors open, fingers appearing through the cracks allowing growling noises to be heard, frightened, she took off back the way she had came and made her way towards an elevator, it didn't respond, moving along the wall she spied a stairway exit. Opening the door she shut herself inside in pitch dark, hearing nothing but the sounds of those _things _growling, quickly she grabbed a hold of the match box and struck a match, it provided little light but it still did it's job. Looking down the steps she was readying herself to venture down when the light burnt out, she coughed before striking another match now having a minor coughing fit as she descended. The light had died two more times before she made it to the exit, opening the door, it creaked in protest, the light temporarily blinding her, shielding her eyes she exited the hospital and down another set of stairs.

As she made it to the ground she was horrified to find bodies laid out before her, each covered or wrapped within a white sheet, the wretched smell filling her senses, covering her mouth and nose she gingerly made her way through the bodies, gaping at some of the bodies, there seemed to be more than 50 bodies there.

Exiting the area she made her way up a small grassy hill, shock crossing her features at the numerous military vehicles, everything was tarnished, the buildings blackened by fires. Moving on, she walked alongside the road, coming to a park, spotting a bicycle, grabbing the bike the half body next to it moved, with a yelp she fell back, watching it as it reached out to her, growling at her, picking up the bike she peddled down the side of the road until she came upon a familiar neighborhood. Throwing the bike to the ground she made her way inside the house,

"Leo!" she called out, "Leo!"

Nobody,

"Carl, Carl!"

Nothing.

Entering the dining area she fell to her knees and began sobbing to herself, curling into a little ball, sobbing as she felt so alone, crying for her family. It was a while before she stopped and simply laid there, she got to her knees and sat there looking at the dirty wooden floors,

"Am I here?" she questioned, touching the floors, "Is this real?"

Hitting her head she tried to wake herself up from this seemingly horrible nightmare, telling herself to wake up, but as before it wielded nothing but the same results. Nothing. Walking out she plopped herself upon the cracked steps, noticing a man walking on the streets she waved at him, he didn't react, putting her hand back at her side she heard a twig snap behind her but as she turned to look she was met with a shovel to the face. Falling on her back she felt blood fall from her nose, looking to the skies she spotted a young boy, he was saying something,

"Carl?" she murmured,

Her blue eyes moved towards the street where she had seen the man walking only to find another man come out of nowhere and put a gun to the man's head, pulling the trigger, horrified she felt a spike of panic course throughout her body, she watched as the man approached them, she saw his lips moving, she knew he was saying something but she didn't know what, he aimed his gun at her pulling the hammer back. Looking back to the skies, her vision turned black as she fell into an unconscious state.

* * *

Wow this took a long time, I didn't think it would and this is just the first half of the episode! Man I tried my best ~


End file.
